


What You Want

by imaginescerek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 09:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginescerek/pseuds/imaginescerek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine your OTP being grounded teenagers, and having to sneak out to see each other.<br/>Prompt from <a href="http://imagineyourotp.tumblr.com/post/33418112939/imagine-your-otp-being-grounded-teenagers-and"> imagineyourotp </a></p>
            </blockquote>





	What You Want

**Author's Note:**

> Also on [tumblr ](http://imaginescerek.tumblr.com/post/66948779109/imagine-your-otp-being-grounded-teenagers-and)

Derek smiled when he heard a crunch of leaves behind him. "You're late," he said turning.

Scott scoffed. "By 2 minutes." He stepped closer to his boyfriend.

"My house is further away. You have no excuse."

"Yes, I do," Scott corrected, wrapping his arms around his lover's neck. "You're a werewolf. You're way faster than me."

"You think sneaking out from a house full of werewolves is easy?"

"Then maybe you shouldn't have gotten yourself grounded," Scott replied playfully.

Derek looked at the teenager in his arms incredulously. "Why exactly did you have to sneak out again?"

"Shut up."

"Did you at least find your inhaler?" How Scott managed to lose his inhaler, Derek'll never know but it was worrying for him not to have it.

"Yeah. I went back with Stiles to find it." Scott informed. "Now are we gonna spend all night here talking or...?"

Derek didn't need more of an invitation than that. He crashed his lips to Scott's. They haven't had time together since both of them got grounded. Scott for sneaking out with Stiles and getting caught . And Derek for failing his English paper.

Scott broke the kiss when he got slightly out of breath. "Sorry," he muttered. "I kinda ran here and haven't had the chance to-"

"It's okay," Derek interrupted as he watched Scott take out his inhaler and take a puff. "Did you think about what I said the other day?"

Scott stuffed his inhaler back into his pocket. He sighed before answering. "Yeah. I did."

"And?" Derek looked at him expectantly.

"I don't want the bite."

"You wouldn't have asthma if you did," the werewolf pointed out.

"I get it alright? I'm pathetic. I can't even do half the things a normal human is supposed to be able to. But I like being human, I don't want to turn." Scott forced himself to remain calm. "But if that's a deal breaker than we should just...break it off now."

The werewolf's eyes widened. "What? No. I don't want to break up."

"And I don't want to turn."

"Fine. Then don't. I was just asking!"

"Why'd you have to in the first place?"

Derek looked away. "I don't want to lose you," he whispered. Part of him was hoping was it low enough that Scott wouldn't hear.

Scott brought his hand up to cup Derek's cheek. He was relieved when Derek leaned in to the touch. "Hey. You're not going to. I've had this for so long. I know how to handle it."

The other teenager sighed. "That's not what I'm afraid of. I mean, I am," he corrected. "But it's not what I was talking about."

"Then what?" Scott questioned, frowning.

"You'll leave, Scott. Me being a werewolf is going to be too much and you're going to want a normal life. I've seen in happen before. Then Peter said that if you were one then maybe-"

"Maybe what? I won't leave?" Derek nods, his eyes on the ground. "And you're going off your uncle's advice?"

Another nod.

"You can't force someone to be with you because you're afraid they'll leave."

"I'm not! That's why I asked!"

"Is that suppose to make it better?"

"No! I just meant..." Derek trailed off. He didn't know what he meant. It was just so easy when he brought it up to Scott. If Scott got the bite, that a werewolf isn't something that's out of a horror movie. That he was not something to be afraid of.

Derek still remembered the look of pure terror he saw on Scott when he first shifted in front of him. It was an accident. He hadn't meant to shift. Scott avoided him for a week after that, no matter how much he had tried to talk, to make him understand. Derek had almost given up hope when Scott came to him after school wanting an explanation.

If you asked, Derek could never tell you what he said to Scott that made him think that he was worth giving another shot. All he knew was that he never wanted to go through that again.

"I just don't want you to scare you off again," he finally admitted.

"You won't." The Scott looked so sure of himself. Derek ached to believe him.

"How do you know?"

"Because I love you."

There's no way he heard that right. "What?"

"I love you, you idiot." Scott repeated with a lopsided smile.

Scott was surprised when Derek kissed him but he almost immediately reciprocated. He let out a small whine when Derek broke the kiss. He was about to complain when the other whispered, "I love you, too."

Scott grinned at that. One of those grins that made Derek giddy inside because it meant that he was doing something right. "I'm glad you do."

Derek went in for another kiss but Scott stopped him. "But we need to talk about this. Especially about Peter."

"Tomorrow." Derek leaned in again but only to be stopped.

Scott threaded his fingers through his boyfriends hair who again learned in to the touch. He loved how the other always seems to do it almost on instinct. "Promise?"

"Promise."

"Good. Now we have 10 minutes, we should make the most of it," he suggested, pulling Derek closer.

Derek went along with it grinning.


End file.
